Blooming Love
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Cho Chang was shocked when Harry Potter asked her to the Yule Ball. She was even more surprised when he kept asking her out, eventually asking to court her. Harry/Cho. Part of If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection.
1. Lilies and Insecurities

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Cho Chang  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; het; original characters; and mentions of Viktor Krum/Hermione

 **Summary:** Harry Potter asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball.

* * *

 **Blooming Love**  
Lilies and Insecurities

With cheeks turning red, Cho Chang nodded as a smile bloomed across her face. The young man returned her smile as his face started to turn red. The pair stared at each other, silence hanging between them. Either of them knew what to say, but thankfully the silence wasn't awkward.

"I gotta get to class, but I'll see you at dinner," Cho promised.

The young man, Harry Potter nodded.

Cho turned and ran off in the direction of the History of Magic classroom. She couldn't believe it! She had a date for the Yule Ball. A date with a _Champion_! Cho giggled a little as she thought about it. She couldn't wait to tell her friends.

While Cho was popular, she didn't have many _real_ friends. People like Marietta Edgecombe and Alyssa Maxwell were only "friends" with her because she was popular and they benefited. Cho planned to tell Haley Cooper and Selena Laceheart, her two best friends, the _amazing_ news.

Both Haley and Selena knew Cho had a crush on both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. She had a thing for attractive and friendly Seekers. People like Draco Malfoy were out because he was neither. Cho was undecided on Viktor Krum since she hadn't had much interaction with him.

She entered the History of Magic classroom a little late. Professor Binns didn't seem to notice as he lectured about the goblin wars. Cho took a seat next to Selena.

Haley glanced over at Cho and she raised an eyebrow. Haley know that look. Cho was blushing and she was glowing with happiness. Last time that happened was second year when she beat Diggory to the Snitch and he complimented her on an excellent catch.

"Who and what?" Haley demanded, leaning over Selena, whom was seated between Haley and Cho.

Selena raised a blonde eyebrow as she glanced between the pair before staring at Cho.

Cho's face darkened. "I have a date to the Yule Ball," she answered. Cho had a feeling she was going to be thrilled for _days_. She needed to write her parents with the news, and Cho was sure her mother would be proud. This would be Cho's first date. While Cho was interested in boys, they tended to take the backseat to studying and Quidditch.

In front of the trio, Marietta turned to look at them. "Would you mind keeping it down?" she asked false politeness. "Some of us are trying to pay attention."

Cho watched as Marietta returned her attention to the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ with Alyssa looking over her shoulder. Cho bit her lip to keep from snorting in laughter. Marietta was _such_ a girlie-girl.

The rest of class quickly passed, Cho and her friends didn't talk much more. After class, Selena and Haley rushed Cho back to Ravenclaw tower and into their dorm.

"Spill," ordered Haley.

"Harry Potter asked me to the Yule Ball," Cho told her friends with a large smile and red cheeks. Like most magical girls growing up, Cho had a crush on Harry Potter from _The Adventures of Harry Potter_ , but that crush faded the moment she saw him flying. Cho no longer liked the boy from the stories, but the real boy who knew how to fly. Cho had decided to try and move on because Harry would never be interested in a girl like her when someone like Marietta was around. Marietta was pretty, from a rich pure-blood family, and she was British. Meanwhile Cho was a tomboy, she was from a working class family, and she was mixed race. The Chang lost their money generations ago, and her father married a half-blood.

Both Selena and Haley squealed. They started jumping around, and they quickly grabbed ahold of Cho. Soon, all three girls were holding hands well jumping around in a circle and squealing.

 **...**

The days quickly started to speed by. Cho was on cloud-nine, and her two best friends were thrilled for her. As expected, Elizabeth, Cho's mother, was thrilled about Cho's upcoming date. She even sent Cho a special set of dress robes for the occasion.

Originally, Cho had brought her dress robes from her cousin's wedding. A lovely set of silver robes, but Elizabeth thought they made Cho look pale and washed out. Since their family was tight on money, Cho didn't buy new dress robes. She owned a perfectly good set, even if she didn't really like them.

The robes Cho's mother sent were amazing. She wanted Cho to have something _beautiful_ to wear. When Cho first saw the robes, her breath was taken away because they were gorgeous. Then she was horrified for the same reason, which got her thinking about the price. There was _no way_ her parents could afford these robes.

Luckily, Cho had nosy friends. They found a second letter from Cho's mother. Apparently these robes were designed by Elizabeth's boss, Edgar Abigail. Edgar was a fashion design, and he was slowly gaining popularity. Elizabeth was his third employee, and she had been with him for six years.

The robes were a gift from him, along with the accessories.

 **...**

Before anyone knew it, Christmas had arrived. It was weird to spend Christmas - and the holidays - away from her family, but Cho was excited about the Yule Ball. Her parents and her grandparents had sent _extra special_ gifts that year. She got a few pieces of jewelry, a pair of pink earrings and a matching necklace, from her mother. Her grandmother, _Obaa-san_ Akira, gave her several pieces of her jewelry, most of which was old and belonged to _Obaa-san_ Akira's _obaa-san_. Her grandfather, _Jiji_ Kenji, gave her an ancestor's diary to read and study. Her father, Kin, gave her the best gift of all. He gave her the _yuri_ , a golden hair comb with a white lily. It had been in the family for generations, and it was one of the few heirlooms her family still had.

After opening presents and getting something to eat, Cho returned to her dorm with Selena and Haley to get ready. The three of them shared a dorm with other girls in their year in a different dorm.

When evening came, Cho was ready. Her dress robes were light gold color with a darker gold pattern. The design was based on traditional Chinese robes with long sleeves and a slit on the left side that ran up to Cho's knees. Cho wore a pair of dark gold heels and a gold bracelet, sent by Edgar, along with the pink jewelry from her mother and the heirloom hair ornament.

"You look amazing, Cho," Selena declared as she used her wand to finish curling her long blonde hair.

"These robes are gorgeous," Haley said. Her dark brown was styled in a fancy up-do.

"Where are Dave and Nicholas meeting you?" Cho asked, smiling at her friends.

Haley rolled her green eyes. "Hell if I know," she answered. "Dave's not exactly detail oriented."

"Nicholas is waiting for me in the Great Hall," Selena replied. "But enough about us, let's go find your date."

Haley and Selena looped their arms through Cho's as they escorted her from the dorm room. The common room was busy with people sitting around, some running around, and others somewhere trying to read or study.

"Cho," said Marietta with a fake smile when she caught sight of her. "You look amazing."

"Totally," added Alyssa.

Based off of both girls' faces, that probably hurt to say.

Marietta and Alyssa were more popular than Cho, but they were friends with Cho because she knew the boys on the Quidditch team - and some other reasons.

"Where did you get those robes?" Lucy Greenburg asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the dress robes.

"They were designed _personally_ by Edgar Abigail for Cho," Selena bragged.

Lucy nodded with a smile while Marietta and Alyssa glared. While they were both wealthy, they had never had anyone design clothing for them.

Selena, Haley, and Cho quickly left the Ravenclaw tower and they headed down to the Entrance Hall, where they found a larger crowd. Cho spotted Harry, dressed in light green robes with his hair styled, talking with Krum and Diggory. Cho let go of her friends before waving at them and heading to Harry.

Cho nervously watched Harry as she walked towards him. The moment he spotted her, he froze a look of awe passing over his face before he smiled. He took a few steps towards her and offered her his hand.

Cho took the offered hand and laced her fingers in between his as she was pulled to his side.

"You look gorgeous," Harry said, sounding breathless.

 **...**

Cho watched as the Entrance Hall emptied and the students filed into the Great Hall. She leaned against Harry when she caught sight of her best friends ended in, shortly followed by Marietta and her group. Only Haley and Selena knew the identity of Cho's date.

When the last of the students entered, Professor McGonagall rounded up the Champions and their dates. Fleur Delacour was with Roger Davies, Diggory was taking Padma Patil, and Krum was still waiting for his date.

"Mister Krum," Professor McGonagall said with a frown.

"She'll be here in a minute," Krum said, his accent thick.

A second later, Cho heard someone on the stairs. She turned to look and spotted Hermione Granger. She wore periwinkle dress robes with her hair straightened and nicely styled. She looked amazing.

"Hermione!" Krum greeted as he moved to escort her.

Everyone else turned to look at Hermione and Krum.

Cho turned to look at Harry as he watched Hermione. Cho was insecure and she knew it, but she had to know how Harry reacted when he spotted Hermione. She knew they were only friends, but Cho didn't want the boy she liked to be in love with his best friend.

Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Hermione and smiled before quickly turning his attention back to Cho.

Cho's heart skipped a beat. Harry didn't appear to be in love with his best friend.

Professor McGonagall quickly arranged the remaining Champions with Krum between Delacour and Diggory and Harry behind Diggory.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Champions started walking through. Cho felt her cheeks heat up. She felt Harry tighten his arm around hers as students started whispering and gossiping. Cho turned to look at Harry, and she found him smiling at her.

As they walked to the tables, Cho caught sight of her best friends, a red faced Marietta and a glaring Alyssa with their friends around, Lucy was waving at Cho.

Harry followed the other Champions and he led Cho to a table where the others were seating. He pulled out her chair before sitting himself. Around them people began ordering food and conversation filled the Great Hall.

"I like your hair piece," Padma told Cho from the other side of Harry.

Cho smiled. "Thanks," she touched the hair ornament. "I just got it."

Padma stared at it and her eyes widened. "Is that the _yuri_?" she asked.

Cho nodded. The hair comb was infamous among pure-blood families of Asian descent. There was a legend, of sorts, about it.

The conversation quickly changed subjects. Cho was proud to have the hair comb, but she felt self-conscious wearing it. Before Cho knew it it was time to dance.

Harry smoothly led Cho through the first song then several more, which surprised Cho. She half expected Harry to step on her foot.

A number of dances later, Harry and Cho headed outside for some fresh air.

"How did Padma know about your hair comb?" Harry asked as they strolled through the enchanted winter wonderland.

"It's kinda famous," Cho answered, "and it's one of the only heirlooms my family has left."

Cho thought for a moment. "My family's from Japan," she explained, "and hundreds of years ago my family served the emperor. My ancestor, Kenshin, fell in love a Chinese woman, Ming, which was forbidden. They wed in secret, and Kenshin gifted Ming this hair comb as a symbol of their undying love. Every year, he gifted her with another hair comb or piece of jewelry, but Ming's favorite was the _yuri_.

"Eventually, Kenshin and Ming's marriage was discovered. For some reason - some say pity and other say loyalty - the emperor spread their lives, but Kenshin and his family were banished from the palace."

Pausing for a moment, Cho took a deep breath. "Kenshin and Ming had a happy marriage and they had four children. When each married, Ming gifted her daughter or daughter-in-law something from her jewelry collection. She save the _yuri_ for her eldest son's second wife, and the couple was happy," finished Cho.

Harry remained silent for a little.

"It's beautiful," he said, his eyes fixed on the white lily. "What happened to the others?"

Cho shrugged. "Various things: some were lost, some were stolen, others sold, and some given away." She sighed, "My _jiji_ was forced to sell four to feed his family - the _sakura_ , the _bara_ , the _momo_ , and the _ume_."

Harry said nothing as he pulled Cho into a hug.

 **...**

Eventually the couple returned to the Great Hall to found the ball still going. Harry and Cho briefly parted ways as Harry grabbed them each a butterbeer and Cho sat down with her friends.

"How's it going?" Haley asked.

"Amazing," Cho answered with a blush.

Selena smiled and threw an arm over Cho's shoulders.

Harry returned, offering Cho a butterbeer.

"I'm Haley," the girl said, jumping to her feet and holding her hand out.

"Harry," he said, shaking her hand.

"Selena," she offered with a wave, too tired to get up.

Harry joined them in sitting. Haley and Dave left, returning to the dancefloor, with Selena and Nicholas departing towards the enchanted winter wonderland.

Hermione and Krum joined them, Harry and Hermione sharing a conversation. As soon as they came, Hermione and Krum were gone.

"You're close," Cho said, awkwardly.

Harry looked a little puzzled.

"You and Hermione," she explained.

He nodded. "She's my best friend," he answered. "She's the closest thing I have to family these days."

Cho nodded, feeling a combination of relief and guilt. She was pleased to know Harry didn't have romantic feelings for Hermione, and she felt guilty for thinking there was a possibility.

"Can we dance some more?" Cho asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

Harry smiled and got up, holding his hand for her.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection, which is a series of unrelated oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories based off of drabbles from _If Wishes Were Boggarts_.

* * *

Original: "Sixty Six: Date", "Eighty One: Robes", and "Ninety Nine: Yule Ball"

* * *

 **If Wishes Were Upgrades  
** One: _To Have and To Hold_ (Regulus Black/Hollis Potter) - Coming in Summer 2017  
Two: _Truths and Lies_ (Reid Garwin/Heloise Potter) [Crossover with _The Covenant_ ]  
Three: _Wish Upon a Star_ (Orion Black/Theia Johnson)  
Four: _The Mysterious Redhead_ (Ned Banks/Hortensia Potter) [Crossover with _Ghost Whisperer_ ]  
Five: _The Change in the Tattoo_ (Jack Hodgins/Hellebore Potter) [Crossover with _Bones_ ]  
Six: _Untitled (051)_ (Blaise Zabini/Harrie Potter)  
Seven: _Fancy That_ (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger)  
Eight: _Blooming Love_ (Harry Potter/Cho Chang)  
Nine: _Courageous_ (Harry Potter/Padma Patil)  
Ten: _Perchance to Dream_ (Oliver Wood/Hattie Potter) - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Eleven: _Mischief Managed_ (Gabriel/Harmonia Potter) [Crossover with _Supernatural_ ] - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Twelve: _Untitled (116)_ (Alphard Black/Harriette Riddle)  
Thirteen: _Thunderstruck_ (Thor/Hana Potter) [Crossover with _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ ]  
Fourteen: _Untitled (142)_ (Robb Stark/Hanabelle Potter/Jon Snow) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Fifteen: _Untitled (147)_ (Charlie Weasley/Haleigh Potter)


	2. Cherry Blossoms and Declarations

**Fandom(s):** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Cho Chang, mentions of Viktor Krum/Hermione Granger, and mentions of Cedric Diggory/Padma Patil  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; het; pure-blood culture; mentions of bullying; and courting

 **Summary:** After the Second Task, Cho Chang finds what her relationship with Harry Potter is.

* * *

 **Blooming Love**  
Cherries and Declarations

It was weird. The last thing Cho Chang remembered was studying with her friends, Haley Cooper and Selena Laceheart, in the Ravenclaw common room. They were studying for their upcoming Charms exam, and they were starting to review for their O.W.L. in June.

Wait, that wasn't the last thing she remembered. Professor Flitwick showed up to the common room, and he requested Cho's presence. But what did he want Cho's presence for? She had stellar grades, and last she checked she was ranked twelfth in her class. She was continued to practice her flying drills.

Professor Flitwick escorted her to Professor Dumbledore's office. In his office, Cho found two of her classmates – Hermione Granger and Padma Patil – along with a little blonde girl, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmistress Maxime, and Professor McGonagall. Cho and other three girls were offered some tea, which everyone drank. And nothing.

Cho couldn't remember what happened after that.

The next thing she knew Cho was surfacing in the Great Lake with Harry Potter and the blonde haired girl. With help from Hermione, Padma, and Delacour, the blonde hair girl and Cho were pulled up onto come kind of platform. Harry collapsed next to Cho with Hermione throwing Warming Charms and blankets at the pair.

Cho knew Hermione was saying something to Harry, but she wasn't paying a lot of attention. Harry had his arms wrapped around her and he was holding her close. Once Harry and Cho were looked over by Madam Pomfrey, Harry escorted her back to the castle.

"What's going on?" Cho asked, feeling disoriented and confused.

"The Second Task," Harry replied, sounding bitter. " _We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took._ "

Cho glanced at Harry in confusion. She didn't know what any of that meant. It sounded familiar. Harry and Hermione were working on some kind of riddle in the library.

Harry sighed. "You were taken and placed at the bottom of the lake along with Hermione, Padma, and Fleur's little sister," he explained. "When I-" he took a deep breath and turned to face Cho. "When I couldn't find you this morning, I panicked. I can't loose you."

Cho felt herself blush. She _knew_ Harry meant those words.

Harry's arms wrapped around, pulling Cho close.

Leaning into Harry's embrace, she closed her eyes. "I know what you mean," Cho whispered.

Harry's arms tightened and Cho wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I-I have something for you," Harry said softly, sounding insecure.

Cho lifted her head and looked at Harry.

"Do you know where the kitchens are?" he asked.

Cho nodded.

"Can you meet me there in, like, an hour?" he asked.

Confused, Cho nodded. She could meet him fifteen minutes. All she _wanted_ to do was shower and change her clothes. She didn't want to wear lake water and other things longer than she could help it.

Harry smiled, looking a little relaxed. He moved to Cho's side and he took her arm, escorting her up to Ravenclaw Tower. He left her with a peck on the cheek and a loving smile.

Cho stared at Harry, as he walked away, for a few seconds before turning to the entrance. Luckily it opened, which Cho was thankful for. She wasn't sure she could solve a riddle while trying to figure out what was going on with Harry.

Luna Lovegood exited the common room and she froze, staring at Cho. "Is the Task over?" she asked, sounding sad.

Cho nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

Lovegood sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. "Who won?"

Cho frowned. She didn't know. She knew Harry returned to the surface last, but he had Delacour's hostage and his own. "I don't know," she replied. "We left before the scores were announced." As the words left her mouth, Cho felt something warm inside of her. Harry cared more about her than the tournament! She believed Harry didn't enter, but she was starting to realize _how much she meant to Harry_.

Looking a little dejected, Lovegood turned around and returned to the common room. Cho followed closely behind. For some reason, she noticed Lovegood's shoes, which didn't match. Upon noticing that, Cho looked over the rest of Lovegood's outfit. None of it matched, and the sizes were inconsistent. Cho wasn't willing to write it off as Lovegood's fashion sense.

Now that she was thinking about it, Cho was starting to noticed something. There was something going on with Lovegood. While Cho didn't know what, she was willing to assume it had to do with bullying. Unfortunately, bullying was starting to become common in Ravenclaw. Students were starting to sabotage one another's work, whether is be assignments or essays. Groups of students were starting to gang up on others getting an answer wrong or not raising their hand fast enough.

When she entered the common room, Cho stopped moving. Something needed to be done before the situation was taken too far. But what?

Cho started walking towards her dorm as she tried to think of something. She needed to get Haley involved, as she was the Fifth Year Prefect, and Cho should encourage Lovegood to approach Professor Flitwick. Even if he couldn't stop the bullying, the bullying needed to be documented or something. Cho assumed that if the bullying carried on long enough then it could be grounds for some kind of action, even if it was lawsuit.

Sighing, Cho shook her head. While this problem needed to be addressed, she needed help before approaching it. Cho was only fifteen, and she couldn't turn sixteen until June. She had feeling this would be more than she could handle.

Cho's thoughts drifted as she collected a new outfit before heading to the bathroom. Luckily, she shared one with Haley and Selena. Cho couldn't imagine trying to share with the other fifth year girls. She removed her lake soaked clothes and left them on the ground before stepping into the warm spray of the shower. Hopefully a house-elf would come collect them.

Cho took a longer shower than usual since she wanted to watch away all the lake water and _other things_. Once she was certain she was cleaned, Cho turned off the water and she stepped out of the shower. She was pleased to find a Warming Charm on the floor. The wonders of magic.

She quickly dried off before pulling on her clothes, a navy shirt with blue jeans and a black robe. Cho found that she was fond of muggle fashion. Pants were more practical than robes. She casted a Drying Charm on her hair before she styled into a ponytail. Before leaving the bathroom, Cho tossed her towel onto her dry clothes.

When she came back into the dorm, she found Selena and Haley. The two brightened when they saw her.

"There you are," Selena said, sounding relieved.

"We were concerned," Haley said. "You and Harry came out of the lake, and you were gone before the scores were announced."

Cho blushed a little. "Harry wants to talk to be about something," she whispered.

Haley and Selena nodded.

"Aren't you gonna ask who won?" Selena asked, her tone teasing.

Perking up a little, Cho looked between her two friends. "Who won?"

"It was a tied between Diggory and Harry," Selena replied, "then Krum and Delacour."

"That means Harry's leading in the tournament," added Haley, sounding a little excited.

Cho was impressed. She knew Harry was powerful. He was also loyal, brave, and courageous. It seemed like there was a chance Harry could win the tournament.

"You headed to meet Harry?" Selena asked, looking over Cho's outfit.

Nodding, Cho looked between her friends as they sported matching grins.

"We've got some work to do," Haley declared.

 **...**

Cho loved her friends, honest. But there were times she didn't know how she felt about them. For some reason, Cho was best friends with Haley and Selena. Both Haley and Selena were kind of girly – while more so than Cho. Whenever she had plans with Harry, both were quick to assist her with things she didn't consider important.

While Cho didn't consider them important – like her hairstyle or her makeup – she didn't tell her friends to stop. She had a feeling Harry couldn't care if she showed up wearing her dirty Quidditch robes with leaves in her hair. Cho didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

Helping Cho get ready was important to Haley and Selena for whatever reason. Knowing her friends, they probably considered it to be a tradition or something. They had been helping each other since third year when Thomas Brown asked Haley to "accompany" him on a Hogsmeade weekend

While the whole "getting ready" ritual wasn't for her, Cho didn't have the heart to tell her friends. She helped them, and it was fun, but Cho never expended them to help her. Mainly because Cho didn't think she'd _ever_ have a date. Boys preferred be friends with her. That much she knew.

Knowing that used to hurt, but Cho somehow got over it. It didn't stop her feelings from being hurt when guys were praise what a _wonderful_ friend she was, or how she like _a sister_. It was just one of those things she learned to live with. Then Harry happened. Harry asked her to the Yule Ball, and he kept asking her out.

Standing in front of the large mirror, Cho turned a few times, trying to get a better look at herself from all angles. She still had her jeans on, but Selena and Haley changed the shirt and the robes. Cho was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a Ravenclaw tee with blue robes and the pair of ankle boots Selena gave her for Christmas. Her hair was styled in some kind of twisty bun and she wore light, natural makeup.

While Cho hadn't chosen it and she _hated_ the process, she could admit she looked good. The process consisted of trying on various things, sometimes more than once, and remaining still while Haley and Selena played with her hair and her makeup. She learned the hard way to remain still.

"We do good work," Haley declared, grinning at Selena.

Selena nodded.

"While I need to go," Cho said, grabbing her wand before running to the door. If she waited too long, Haley and Selena might find _something else_ to change. No thanks. Cho played her part and she was _done_ – no more.

Haley and Selena's laughter followed Cho down the stairs.

When she came the common room, Cho spotted Lovegood seated in one of the armchair. She was looking through her bag and she had a pile of parchment, which was soaked in ink. Cho frowned. She turned on her heels and headed back to the dorm room. She didn't want to be late to meet Harry, but this situation – whatever it was – with Lovegood needed to be addressed. Something was going on, and it wasn't good.

In the dorm room, Cho found Haley and Selena on Haley's bed, looking through a magazine.

"Haley," Cho said, her tone serious, "I think you need to take Lovegood to Professor Flitwick."

Both Haley and Selena looked over at Cho, wearing twin frowns.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"I think Lovegood's being bullied," Cho replied. "I've always thought something was _off_ about her, but I think it's more than that."

Selena's frown deepened. "She hasn't said anything," she stated.

Cho's eyes widened. Sometimes she forgot Selena and Lovegood were cousins. Selena's mother was the older sister of Lovegood's mother, and Selena was named after her Aunt Selene.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to," Cho said with a shrug of her shoulders. Cho had been bullied in someways as a second year when she first made the Quidditch team. One of the older players picked on her, making comments and hiding her clothes. Cho hadn't said anything in fear she would get kicked off of the team, but the captain caught on when Cho's clothes were found in the toilet. The older player was removed from the team.

Selena nodded, looking defeated. She rolled off of Haley's bed. "We'll talk to her," she declared. "You go meet Harry."

Cho nodded.

 **...**

A little later, Cho was tickling the pear on the painting and she was opening the door. In the kitchen, Cho found the house-elves hard at work preparing food for dinner. Harry was seated at a small table, which was covered in food, and there were numerous house-elves offering Harry more food.

Cho smiled and she walked over to Harry. She ignored the house-elves offering her food. She wasn't trying to be impolite, but she wanted to get to Harry. She was running late.

Harry smiled when she caught sight of her. He stood up and greeted her with a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you," he said.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," Cho whispered.

Harry smiled and said nothing as he escorted her to her chair before seating down across from her.

As soon as the pair was seated, house-elves started offering them food, most of which was piled on the small table. Cho was surprised it didn't collapse under all the weight.

"Here," Harry said, presenting Cho was a small white box. He looked nervous. "I-I want to discuss our relationship."

Cho took the white box, looking it over. She wanted to open it, but she wanted to hear what Harry had to say more. She was nervous, but she knew he wasn't going to break up her. This morning had proved there was something serious going on between them.

"I'd like to court you," Harry declared, looking at Cho. "Before I send an owl to your parents, I wanted to discuss it with you."

Cho blushed. This was _serious_. Courting meant Harry was thinking about marriage between them. He wanted to date her exclusively, and he was interested in a long-term commitment. Most couples didn't start courting until around graduation or after.

Usually when a couple started courting, a contract would be negotiated between the families.

"That sounds great," Cho said, ducking her head a little. "What's your timeline?" she asked. Usually the contract had a deadline for a proposal or a wedding, and it was usually within two years.

"Three or four years with a proposal," Harry answered, "and a child within five years after that."

Cho smiled. He had given this some thought.

"I don't know what your career plans are," Harry admitted, "and I want you to start your career before we start a family."

"I haven't given it much thought," Cho explained. "My family doesn't have connections to the Ministry and we don't have the money for any training. I figured I'd try to play professional Quidditch for a few years to earn money before getting my Mastery in Charms."

Harry nodded. "I can pay for your Mastery," he said, "that way you don't have to take time off after graduation."

Cho wanted to argue she didn't need the assistance, but she bit her tongue. Honestly, she didn't want to play professional Quidditch. She liked playing Quidditch, but it was more of a hobby than a career.

"I want a clause," she said. "In event we don't get married, it's a loan and I'll pay you back."

Harry frowned.

"I want you to know I'm serious about the courting," Cho quickly explained. "I'm not using for your money or anything, and the clause is to prove that." She took a breath. "I want the clause so everyone knows how serious this is."

Harry was still frown, but he nodded. "That does make sense."

Cho smiled. "We can discuss this more later," she said.

Harry returned her smile. "Open it," he said, indicating the white box.

Cho's eyes dropped to the box. She opened the lid and found tissue paper, which she removed. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "I-is this what I think it is?" she asked, breathless.

Gently placed in the tissue paper was a hair ornament, like the _yuri_. This one was more of click-like style. There were three pink flower, each with six petals and a diamond in the center. There were three smaller, five petaled white flowers with a pearl in the middle. The metal used on this hair ornament was silver.

"Yes," Harry answered, "it's the _sakura_."

Cho nodded, staring at the hair ornament. She couldn't believe. Her _jiji_ had sold it almost fifty years in order to feed his family. Selling his family's heirlooms had been the hardest decision, and he did regret it.

"Where did you find it?" she asked, looking up at Harry.

Harry smiled. "I asked Gringotts to locate it," he explained, "and the goblins were willing to help, for a fee. They even negotiated a deal, for another fee."

Cho nodded, her eyes dropping back to the _sakura_. Never, even in her wildest dreams, had to thought about _seeing_ her family's heirlooms – let alone holding one.

"It's yours," Harry explained, "the first gift."

Nodding, Cho felt tears come to her eyes. Her mother knew she was dating Harry, and she was happy. Now that Harry was interested in courting her _and_ he gifted her the _sakura_ as a sign of intent, her parents wouldn't hesitate to sign the courting contract. Her _jiji_ would probably sign it himself.

"Thank you," Cho whispered, tears starting to stream down her family. "I _never_ thought I would see this." She smiled up at Harry. "You're best, and I can't wait to be your wife."

Harry's face turned red as the couple stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

This fanfiction story is a part of If Wishes Were Upgrades Collection, which is a series of unrelated oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories based off of drabbles from _If Wishes Were Boggarts_.

* * *

Original: "Sixty Six: Date", "Eighty One: Robes", and "Ninety Nine: Yule Ball"

* * *

 **If Wishes Were Upgrades  
** One: _To Have and To Hold_ (Regulus Black/Hollis Potter) - Coming in Summer 2017  
Two: _Truths and Lies_ (Reid Garwin/Heloise Potter) [Crossover with _The Covenant_ ]  
Three: _Wish Upon a Star_ (Orion Black/Theia Johnson)  
Four: _The Mysterious Redhead_ (Ned Banks/Hortensia Potter) [Crossover with _Ghost Whisperer_ ]  
Five: _The Change in the Tattoo_ (Jack Hodgins/Hellebore Potter) [Crossover with _Bones_ ]  
Six: _Untitled (051)_ (Blaise Zabini/Harrie Potter)  
Seven: _Fancy That_ (Harry Potter/Hermione Granger)  
Eight: _Blooming Love_ (Harry Potter/Cho Chang)  
Nine: _Courageous_ (Harry Potter/Padma Patil)  
Ten: _Perchance to Dream_ (Oliver Wood/Hattie Potter) - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Eleven: _Mischief Managed_ (Gabriel/Harmonia Potter) [Crossover with _Supernatural_ ] - Coming in Winter 2017/2018  
Twelve: _Untitled (116)_ (Alphard Black/Harriette Riddle)  
Thirteen: _Thunderstruck_ (Thor/Hana Potter) [Crossover with _Thor_ and _The Avengers_ ]  
Fourteen: _Untitled (142)_ (Robb Stark/Hanabelle Potter/Jon Snow) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Fifteen: _Untitled (147)_ (Charlie Weasley/Haleigh Potter)


End file.
